


Ghost Chat

by zacklover24



Series: Tower of Terror Au [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Not a tie in to the real story, Scotland smoking, Swearing, They are ghosts in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Allister, that was rude.” Feliciano scolds the Scotsmen,<br/>“RUDE! Well to fucking bad.” He yells at the Italian. The pair had wound up in the gardens.<br/>“You didn’t need to be mean to them.” He says gently.<br/>This is part to a larger story i am working. It is human AU where Germany, Prussia, North Italy, and Scotland all die in a crash in 1939. And are now stuck in the place where they died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Chat

**Author's Note:**

> My beta wanted me to write this out so i could flush out the boys. And she was right it did help. Might do another one. It has no real tie in with the whole story. This is me just testing the waters.

“Allister, that was rude.” Feliciano scolds the Scotsmen, 

“RUDE! Well to fucking bad.” He yells at the Italian. The pair had wound up in the gardens. 

“You didn’t need to be mean to them.” He says gently. 

“I have every fucking right to be mean, trapped in the endless hell for the last 76 years. Listening to that damn bloody music every Halloween, just waiting and watching as the clock hit midnight and then it stops. I will never see her again, my flower.” He tells him punching the nearest thing. 

“You think you’re the only one who lost everything?” Feliciano asks, 

"What the hell you talking about?” Allister asks putting the cigar back in his mouth. 

“I lost my chance at being a singer, and Ludwig lost Angel.” He explains 

“Fuck,” he says cursing, “Come on let’s go and see how he is doing.” 

“Si, si.” The pair went back to the lobby to see the brothers not doing much. 

“Look Ludwig I’m sorry it’s just, she looks an awful lot like Angel.” Gilbert apologizes 

“I know you meant well Gil, but she is not meine Taube.” Ludwig whispers, 

“I wonder if she had a good life?” 

“I wonder if my flower had the same.” Allister wonders, 

“You know what strikes me as odd that lass that was just here. She did look awful like Angel maybe she got married.” 

“Meine Taube would never do that me!” Ludwig howls at the Scotsman 

“Clam yourself Ludwig, but face facts. We died and she must have moved on. Hell I would wager that my flower did the same. They both moved on and forgot us.” Allister states.

“Not necessarily Allister,” Feliciano starts 

“What do you mean Feliciano?” Gilbert asks 

“The ring the boy was wearing it looked a lot like the ring Ludwig wears did it not?” He offers 

"I wasn’t looking at their hands Feliciano, I was too busy getting over the shock of that girl looking like meine Taube.” Ludwig snaps. 

“Mi dispiace poi. But we must think that if Angel and your flower did move on then we were not forgotten I am sure of it.” 

“You are too hopeful.” Allister tells him snorting. 

End of line

**Author's Note:**

> meine Taube= My dove  
> Si= Yes  
> Mi dispiace poi=I'm sorry then


End file.
